Azumanga Daioh VS Red VS Blue: meet the Colorful Soldiers
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: At High School Osaka found a cube on the floor with button them she show it to the others and then Osaka push the button that send all of them to Blood Gulch. this place in season 2-5. Azumanga Daioh X Red V.S. Blue X Yotsuba! X Lupin the 3rd X Scooby-Doo!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Blood Gulch

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Blood Gulch**

 **A/N: this will take place in season 2-5 RVB**

* * *

At Japan High School **Osaka** was walking unit

...huh? What's this thing? **Osaka** said.

Osaka showed the cube to other'

what it's? Tomo _Takino_ said. I wonder what it can do? **Osaka** said.

Hey! We do not know what this thing is...it could be a bomb. **Kurosawa Minamo** said.

Hey! There's a button i going to push the button

Osaka ! NOO! All of them said.

But it was to late she pressed the button and then a big bring light field the room.

Whoossshhh...bang!

* * *

Ooohhh...what just happened..? **Kasuga** said.

Hey! Guys take look at this! **Koyomi Mizuhara** said.

Woah! Where are we? **Kagura** said.

I think we are in a canyon. **Kaorin** said.

What are those thing's? **Sakaki** said pointing to the blue base.

Look like some kind Military base? **Chiyo Mihama** said.

Hey! Other base on the other side. **Tomo Takino** said pointing to the red base.

I say we should take a look if anyone this in base. **Kurosawa Minamo** said.

And we look take a inside the other base. **Tanizaki Yukari** said.

When **Kurosawa Minamo** , **Ayumu Kasuga** , **Kagura** and **Tomo Takino** got closer the base then they heard a Random voice.

Hey Tucker! Random voice said.

Yeah Caboose. What do you want? Other Random voice said.

Whoa! Who are two guy's? **Tomo Takino** said.

Why we go and ask them. **Kasuga** said.

Osaka! Don't try stupid...Gusp! **Kurosawa Minamo** said.

Example me sir's. **Osaka** said.

Uh...Tucker. The Blue one said.

What now Caboose? The Aqua one said.

Look behind you. The Blue one said.

Ok red you..you..a girl? The Aqua one said.

What's your name's. **Osaka** said.

My name is Tucker. The Aqua one said.

And i'm Caboose. The Blue one said

Nice to meet you Tucker and Caboose. **Osaka** said.

And you are? **Tucker** said.

My name is Osaka. **Osaka** said.

Uh. Caboose. **Tucker** said to **Caboose**.

Yes Tucker? **Caboose** said.

Since when did commanded send new soldiers to our base? **Tucker** said.

Allow us to introduce ourselves. **Tucker** said to **Osaka**.

My name is Tucker and this is Caboose. **Tucker** said to **Osaka**.

Hello! New best friend! **Caboose** said to **Osaka**.

Wait! Did he said just best friend? **Tomo** said.

Are you guy's new here? **Caboose** said to **Tomo**.

umm... yes we are. **Nyamo** replied to **Caboose**.

so I guess we got ourselves a new recruits on Blue Team. **Tucker** said.

so I guess we should definitely give them a military training bases. **Caboose** asked **Tucker**.

military training exercise? **Osaka** said confused.

as in the basics you will have to guard the flag. **Kagura** asked.

the flag is inside the base. **Tucker** replied to **Kagura**.

 **Tucker** showed the whole gang around blue base.

This is kind of a little base. **Osaka** said

And you can also decorate this place. **Caboose** said to **Osaka**.

Caboose don't encourage them with your own stuff. **Tucker** said to **Caboose**.

Okay Tucker. **Caboose** replied to **Tucker**.

Just make yourself at home. **Tucker** said to Them.

 **Tucker** and **Caboose** walked out of the base.

Well those two seem very nice. **Osaka** said.

I wonder how is everyone else doing at the red base? **Kagura** asked.

Meanwhile at Red base.

Come on now I'm not so sure I want to see you 10 laps every single day. **Sarge** ordered them.

 **Kaori** , **Sakaki** , **Yomi** and **Chihiro** was ruining around the base.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: since Osaka push the button on the teleporter Cube, when they were teleported to Blood Gulch they met and Blue Team and Red Team There Will Be So Many Adventures waiting for them.**


	2. Chapter 2: some problem's

**Chapter 2: some problem's**

* * *

 _the cave in which_ Doc _is located. of Blue Command talks_ _Vic_ _in a static voice._

Hello, dude, come in. Doctor dude, are you there? Hello. Paging doctor dude to the radio, stat! I need twenty CCs of what the hell's going on there dude. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

 _ **Doc** __walks out from behind a rock in the cave, groaning._

Ugh. What happened? **Doc** asked **Vic**.

Hey, you tell me dude. One minute we're talking about a hole in the wall, the next think I know you turn into Grumps McGurt. Sounded like you needed a lozenge. Threatened to eat my children. Not very cool, **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Geeze, did I really? I'm sorry, something went wrong with my radio, and I heard this weird beeping, honking- **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Hey, no offense taken dude. Don't got any kids anyway. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

What? **Doc** said confused.

Old Vic's been through the snip and stitch. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

I don't- before **Doc** could say a word.

If you know what I mean. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

I don't wanna hear about that. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Winky-Blinky the one eyed Sergeant's firing blanks. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

That's weird. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

If you get me. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Look- **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Via Con Dios of the Vas Deferens. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Yeah alright, I, enough, I get you. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

I mean a vasectomy, dude. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Look, I found something really weird here at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Rodger that. What did you find? **Vic** said to **Doc**.

It's... it's like a... it's like a thing. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

It's like a thing. Okay, dude. Thank you for the update. I'll be sure to alert the Chief of Staff... **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Sorry... **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Move to Defcon 1. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

I'm just a little dazed. It's a big thing. It-it's purple. It's uh, it's a big purple thing. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Use your words, dude. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

Look, I don't know. It looks like some kinda alien artifact. Do the aliens have like a home base or something here? **Doc** asked **Vic**.

I don't know dude, why don't I just consult my Extra Terrestrial Travel Guide for ya. Oh look! Got a great series of alien bed and breakfasts there. **Vic** said to Doc.

 _ **Doc** __sighs._

Lucky you. **Vic** replied to **Doc**.

Never mind. I'll just figure it out myself. **Doc** said to **Vic**.

Nothin' about big purple things, though. Maybe it's some kind of alien vehicle. **Vic** said to **Doc**.

 _The radio transmission ends._

Man, that guy is such a jerk. The next time he talks to me like that, I'm gonna tell him to go straight to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks. Oh, I really shouldn't talk like that, that's not very nice. **Doc** said with rage.

If I ever meet him, I'm taking his eyes as souvenirs. **O'Malley** / **Doc** said.

Whoa, that was unlike me. I must be stressed out. Time for yoga! **Doc** said in shock.

 _ **Doc** __sits down_

* * *

 _back outside the blue base._ _ **Church** __and_ ** _Tucker_** _were talking._

How's Sheila doing? **Church** asked **Tucker**.

I'm not gonna lie, it's not looking pretty. She may have twisted her differential, possibly some structural damage. Could be a disk. **Tucker** replied to **Church**.

You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, do you? **Church** said to **Tucker**.

inside the base, **Tomo** and **Kagura** were around the base, unlit they header **Tucker** talking to someone.

 **Tomo** and **Kagura** were took a peek.

oh crap! he's talking to ghost! **Tomo** yelled in shock.

but is he not scared. **Kagura** said confused.

 **Tomo** and **Kagura** were walking up to **Church** and **Tucker**.

hey tucker. **Church** said to **Tucker**.

yes. **Tucker** said to **Church**.

who are those's two chick's? **Church** asked **Tucker** pointing at **Tomo** and **Kagura**.

they're new here. **Tucker** replied to **Church**.

Did you ask a man to get tricks so that they can fall in love with you. **Church** said to **Tucker**.

Well that's not what I mean and I didn't call command they just came out of nowhere. **Tucker** replied to **Church**.

Should we actually watch this. **Kagura** asked **Tomo**.

Well this can get interesting. **Tomo** replied to **Kagura**.

Are we watching two guys arguing. **Kagura** said to **Tomo**.

Would you two stop! **Church** yelled at **Kagura**.

Geez, you don't have to yell at me like that. **Kagura** said to **Church**.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Red base. inside of the base._ ** _Grif_** _is moaning as if he had just woken up._

Grif, don't try to move too much. You've been through quite the ordeal. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Oh, man. Where am I? **Grif** asked confused.

Hush now. Shhhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shh. It was really touch-and-go there for a while, good buddy. But I did it. **Donut** said to **Grif**.

 ** _Donut_** _inhales before continuing._

I pulled you through. **Donut** said.

How long was I out? **Grif** asked.

Don't you worry. Nurse Donut here stayed by your side the whole time, stroking your hand and keepin' you company. **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

 _ **Grif** __groans._

My right hand? **Grif** asked confused.

Your left. Donut replied to **Grif**.

what happened to him? **Kaori** asked worried.

he got rammed by a tank. **Donut** replied to **Kaori**.

Note to self: Cut off left hand. **Grif** said.

Technically speaking, it's not really _your_ left hand. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Say what? **Grif** said confused.

I had to replace certain body parts that were severely damaged when the tank ran you over. And a few that atrophied from a lifetime diet of HooHoos and bacon flavored marshmallows. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Wait, which body parts? **Grif** said confused.

We'll, let's see. We had to start with the shoulder, then we moved on down to the flank... **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Huh? **Grif** said confused.

Yeah, we couldn't really find an anatomy book... **Donut** said.

Made a left turn at the spare rib... **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

But we did find one of those pictures with the cow, and the dotted lines all over it. **Donut** said.

Then up and over the porterhouse... **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

I think it did the trick. **Donut** said.

And of course the brisket... **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

Wait- before **Grif** could say a other word.

And the hocks. Oh, the hocks. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Wait, where did you get the replacement parts? **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

Why, from our other subject, of course. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

 _The_ _extends back to show_ ** _Simmons_** _._

Subject my cyborg ass. **Simmons** said.

wait, your a cyborg!? **Chiyo** said in shock.

No way. **Grif** said in shock.

Yeah, I'm real happy about this myself, numbnuts. **Simmons** said.

that's gross! Sakaki said.

Yep, those too. **Sarge** said to Grif.

i'm going to be sick! **Chihiro** said.

Did I get your lips? **Grif** said.

Prairie Oysters... the gristle... **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Cause maybe then I'll finally figure out how to kiss Sarge's ass. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

And the ass. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

What the hell. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

Naucy bits. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

What _didn't_ I get? **Grif** said confused.

We pretty much replaced all the internal organs, and some of the more disgusting external ones. Except for Simmons' spleen, which will be inflated and used for general recreation, and espirits de corps. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

This doesn't seem physically possible. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

Nonsense. Modern technology makes anything possible. It was as easy as shake n' bake! **Sarge** yelled at **Grif**.

And I helped! **Donut** said.

wait, what did you do? **Chihiro** asked **Donut**.

helping with some stuff. **Donut** replied to **Chihiro**.

i'm not to going asked about that. **Sakaki** said.

Actually, Donut, I don't really know if snickering in the corner all night like a prepubescent monkey actually qualifies as help. But it sure was entertaining! **Sarge** said to **Donut**.

Mhmhmhmhm... Meh. **Donut** said.

* * *

To be Continued...

 **A/N: since the Grif had some of Simmons body parts and Simmons had some robotic parts, so he's called Simmons 2.0.**


	3. Chapter 3: something's to take cure of

**Chapter 3: something's to take cure of**

* * *

 _At blue base,_ _ **Tucker** __and_ _ **Caboose** , **Tomo Takino**_ _ & _**_Kagura_** _are talking on the upper level._

Man, Caboose. You were asleep for a long time. What were you dreaming about? **Tucker** said to **Caboose**.

Oh, nothing. I do not like to dream. I try not to think while I'm sleeping. **Caboose** said to **Tucker**.

what was he dreaming about? **Kagura** asked **Caboose**.

i fought what idreaming about. **Caboose** replied to **Kagura**.

so how did church died? **Kagura** asked **Tucker**.

Caboose, shot him with the tank. **Tucker** replied to **Kagura**.

how could you!? **Tomo** yelled at **Caboose**.

i'm sorry. **Caboose** said to **Tomo**.

That's pretty much how you function while you're awake, too. **Tucker** said to **Caboose**.

I think consistency is important. **Caboose** replied to **Tucker**.

Church appeared in front of them.

Look who decided to come back from the grave. **Tomo** said to **Church**.

Cut it out. **Church** said to **Tomo**.

Great! ...Who're you? **Caboose** said confused to **Church**.

are you kidding me. **Kagura** said.

Oh, come on! Not this again! How can you seriously not remember me? **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Oh, of course! I remember you... you're Marvin! **Caboose** replied to **Church**.

I'm _Church_! **Church** said to **Caboose**.

I think I would remember a name that ridiculous. Nope, you are definitely Phil. **Caboose** replied to **Church**.

Is it going to keep on saying random people's name. **Kagura** said confused.

I'm good with it anyway. **Tucker** replied to **Kagura**.

You killed me with the tank. **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Dave! **Caboose** replied to **Church**.

You insulted my girlfriend. You called her a cow. **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Karen! **Caboose** replied to **Church**.

Dude, he called her a slut. **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Phineous? **Caboose** asked **Church**.

Your whole life is based around pleasing me. **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Wally. **Caboose** replied to **Church**.

he said 6 randomname's. **Tomo** said.

that is good. **Tucker** said.

In fact, I think you're kind of obsessed with being my best friend. **Church** said to **Caboose**.

Milo? **Caboose** asked confused.

make that 7 random name's. **Kagura** said.

OK, i missed that one. **Tomo** said to **Kagura**.

 _ **Caboose** __turns around and whispers to_ ** _Tucker_** _, but it is loud enough that_ _ **Church** __can hear._

Psst. The new guy is pretty full of himself. **Caboose** whispers to **Tucker**.

New guy? What the- I'm not the new guy. _You're_ the new guy! **Church** yelled at **Caboose**.

I don't know. I kinda like it. I could get used to calling you Rookie. **Tucker** said.

Oh, yea? Could you get used to me beating you to death? **Church** said to **Caboose**.

 ** _Caboose_** _, again, turns to_ ** _Tucker_** _._

Psst. What's wrong with the rookie? He seems mad. **Caboose** whispers to **Tucker**.

Oh, son of a bitch. **Church** said.

Susan? **Caboose** asked confused.

now, it's 8 random name's. **Kagura** said.

* * *

 _at red base, where Donut is attempting to jump onto the upper level, with **Grif** watching over him from above. **Donut** is making grunting noises as he jumps._

Donut, there is no way you can jump that high. **Grif** said to **Donut**.

 _ **Donut** __pauses for a second after he lands._

Yes I can. **Donut** replied to **Grif**.

 _ **Donut** __continues jumping, chanting "Yes I can!" as he jumps._ _ **Simmons** __and_ _Kaori_ _both_ _walked up to_ ** _Grif_** _._

What the hell is he doing? **Simmons** asked **Grif**.

Loosing a bet. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

you mean betting on how donut will jump high? **Kaori** asked **Grif**.

Yep, i'm going to win it. **Grif** replied to **Kaori**.

 _ **Donut** __lands back on the lower floor._

Oh, I almost got it that time! Are you sweating yet, sucker? **Donut** said to **Grif**.

No, I can't sweat. Simmons' stupid sweat glands don't even work right. **Grif** said to **Donut**.

What? They were working when I gave them to you. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

how is that even possible? **Kaori** said to **Simmons**.

well you see, i'm still a cyborg. **Simmons** replied to **Kaori**.

Please. I'm not moist in any of the usual places. If you want them back so bad, take 'em. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

 _ **Simmons** __sighs._

I can't. Sarge says that sweat makes my cyborg parts rusty. So, I'm cooled by Freon now. **Simmons** said to Grif.

no wander you sweat all the time. **Kaori** said to **Simmons**.

Ah, delicious Freon. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

 _ **Grif** __starts to cough violently._

are you OK? **Kaori** asked **Grif**.

maybe he need's a medic. **Sakaki** said.

ah! where the did you come from? **Simmons** asked **Sakaki**.

i noted that you friend was coughing. **Sakaki** replied to **Simmons**.

Grif, are you alright? Are my lungs ok? Hey, wait a minute. Are you smoking inside your helmet again? **Simmons** asked **Grif**.

What? No! **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

 _ **Grif** __blows out smoke from his helmet as he turns away from_ ** _Simmons_** _._

...Oops. **Grif** said.

smoking is bad for your lung's. **Sakaki** said to Grif.

oh please, what i'm 8 year old? **Grif** said to **Sakaki**.

Dammit. I knew this would happen. And how many snack cakes have you had today? **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

None. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

... **Simmons** don't even say word to **Grif**.

your lying. **Kaori** said to **Grif**.

Ok, five... or more. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

 _ **Donut** grunts in the background._

Baker's dozen at most. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

this not a number. **Sakaki** said to **Grif**.

Do you even _know_ how many are in a baker's dozen? **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

By my count? **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

 ** _Donut_** _, again, grunts in the background._

Forty-eight. **Grif** replied to **Simmons**.

know wader your always so fat. **Kaori** said to **Grif**.

and so lazy to. **Sakaki** said to **Grif**.

Alright. That's it. No more smoking, no more drinking, and no more overeating, chubby! You're not going to ruin my body parts the same way you ruined yours. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

that will be new rule on red team. **Sakaki** said to **Grif**.

That's ok. I can think of different ways to ruin them. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

 _A loud noise comes from where_ _ **Donut** __was._

Ah! Ah! Ow! Ahhhhh! **Donut** yelled in pain.

donut!, are you ok? **Chiyo** asked **Donut**.

Who left the spleen ball where someone could trip on it? I think I broke something. Simmons, I need your ovaries! **Donut** said to **Simmons**.

Ugh, I really hate this army. **Simmons** said.

 _ **Sarge** __arrives._

Grif; Simmons 2.0! I just got off the horn to Command. I'm afraid we have a situation. **Sarge** said to **Simmons** and **Grif**.

Ah, don't tell me they canceled the holiday party again! Those cheap bastards. All I wanted was one night of care-free dancing. But _no_! I ask you when it will be Simmons' turn? When?! **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

 _ **Grif** __and_ _ **Sarge** __turn to look at each other before continuing._

Uh, actually, the problem is with Lopez. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Don't tell me. The Consulate General from Spanish Land is coming, and without Lopez, we don't have anyone to translate. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

yeah, i do not speak spanish. **Sakaki** said to **Sarge**.

There's no such thing as _Spanish Land_ , you retard. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Yes there is. They have those, uh... uh, waterslides. And all that salsa! **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

No, they don't. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

Well, I guess you would know. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

What's that supposed to mean? For the last time, I'm Dutch-Irish! **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

Hey, don't let your fiery Latin temper get out of control. I was just trying to make a point. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

Can it, Frankenstein. We've got a pot on the front burner, and it's a-boilin' over. I've just learned that Command implanted Lopez with secret instructions detailing the next phase of our operations. Do you have _any_ idea what this means? **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

I uh... uh, Simmons? You want to take this one? **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

Were you not listening again? What the hell were you thinking about? **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

Certainly not waterslides, I can tell you that much. Or salsa. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

What it means is that if we don't get back Lopez before the Blues uncover our secret plans, we'll be up pooper creek without a paddle. **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Ew. Gi-a... that's gross! **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

i'm going to be sick! **Kaori** said.

I'm talking about being lost in a forest of filth without a compass. Swimmin' in a river of sick with no floaties on. Drivin' blind, in to the tunnel of- **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

can you please stop it! **Sakaki** said to **Sarge**.

Sir, I think we get the picture. The very, very disturbing picture. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

You sure? I could go on. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

I'm sure you could. But no. Really. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

Just one more? **Sarge** said to **Grif**.

Stop. **Grif** said to **Sarge**.

Don't even say it! **Sakaki** and **Kaori** both said to **Sarge**.

Come on, they're fun. Simmons, you try one. I'll start you off. Flyin' by the seat of your blank, with a blank in the blank. Eh? **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

Sorry sir, I'm not good at word games. **Simmons** said to **Sarge**.

Ah, you're both a couple lousy blanks. **Sarge** said to **Simmons**.

* * *

To be Continued...


	4. Up coming Update!

**Up coming Update!**

* * *

i will show up in season 2 Episode 36, along with Jacob J. Jenkins. however in Episode 38 they all got Teleporter in difficult places.

Azumanga Daioh X Red V.S. Blue

* * *

in Season 3 Episode 45, Shaggy and Scooby stuck into RVB universe. even Lupin and his gang are here in RVB universe. Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata were at O'Malley Evil Lair. O'Malley used them as there are hostages. Tex grabbed both Shaggy and Scooby away from O'Malley. The Reds and Blues rendezvoused how long to agent Texas. Along the way they met an alien. Also another freelancer called agents Wyoming who came to kill the Reds and Blues.

Azumanga Daioh X Red V.S. Blue X Yotsuba&! X Lupin the 3rd X Scooby-Doo!

* * *

In season 6 all the Reds and Blues where were relocated in different areas. However I do not want to get the Mystery Inc. involved in Project freelancer. I called for the remaining people who were available to help me on the mission. They met a 2 Freelancers agent South and agent Washington. The other freelancer Agent Maine AKA known as The Meta. A bunch of new allies I called for were arriving soon. I also have a bunch of other Freelancers that are friendly.

in Season 7: the Reds and Blues were in Valhalla. Lupin and his Gang, the Mystery Inc, The Witches, everyone came to RVB universe. an SOS from Donut that said that Tucker was in Trouble. some of them went to the desert to get Tucker, Whale the others stayed at Valhalla. Agent Maine was there. in the end Washington killed both Zenigata, Donut and Lopez.

in Season 8: Doc arrives inValhalla after receiving a distress signal. After arriving, he is reunited with Simmons, Shaggy and Scooby, Barbara and Hannah, Kaori and Chihiro . while Simmons reveals that he already knew this and only called Doc because he was forced to call for a medical officer. As Doc turns around, he is held at gunpoint by Washington and thedesert Grif has been burying the dead soldiers they killed while Churchis worshiped by the Aliens. Preparing to give a speech for the fallen soldiers, Church sees a mysterious black figure off in the distance and follows, with Tucker, Sarge, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon, Akko Kagari, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze and Grif not far behind while Caboose

Azumanga Daioh X Red V.S. Blue X Yotsuba&! X Lupin the 3rd X Scooby-Doo! X Little Witch Academia

* * *

Season 10: they another freelancer Agent Carolina, They all went to save Epsilon/Chuch. when they had their ultimate battle against the army of Tex the offsite storage facility,Epsilon and Carolinafind the Director in a room watching a video file of Allison before her deployment. The Director repeatedly states that he is close to bringing Allison back and needs more time to do so, but Epsilon ignores this and complains about all of the actions the Director has to answer to for all the people he has hurt. Carolina tries to calm Epsilon down, but the latter continues ranting, cycling through his memories of the AI's fragments in the process. Carolina looks at the Director in disappointment and the latter looks back at her. Realizing that killing the Director won't solve anything. Outside the facility, Epsilon and Carolina acknowledge that the journey is over and thank each other for showing the other side of themselves. Carolina then asks Epsilon about where the Reds and Blues will go now, in which Epsilon answers that there is one place the Reds and Blues can call home.

Azumanga Daioh X Red V.S. Blue X Yotsuba&! X Lupin the 3rd X Scooby-Doo! X Little Witch Academia X Halo

that all! :)

* * *

To be Continued...


	5. The Characters of the story

**The Characters of the story**

* * *

Characters for Season 2-5

 **RVB** :- Red Team: Lopez , Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut.

Blue Team: Tucker, Tex, Epsilon-Church, Sheila, Caboose, Jacob J. Jenkins.

OC: Agent Ace, Alabama, Agent Buenos Aires, Agent Michigan, Agent Montana, Agent Nevada, Agent Oregon, Agent Rhode,

Freelancers: Agent Wyoming, Agent Florida/ Captain Flowers.

* * *

 **Azumanga Daioh** :Chiyo Mihama, Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Tomo Takino, Yukari Tanizaki, Kaorin, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa, Chihiro and Kaori.

 **Yotsuba &!**: Asagi Ayase, Takashi Takeda, Fuuka Ayase, Torako.

 **Scooby-Doo!** : Scooby and Shaggy.

 **Lupin the 3rd** : Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata.

 **Disney's** : Dolores the Elephant.

* * *

Characters for Season 6-8, 10

 **Little Witch Academia** : Akko Kagari, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze, Barbara and Hannah.

 **Halo** : Lawson, Karner, Kadar, Nova.

 **Scooby-Doo!** : Fred, Velma, Daphne.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll add more Characters in Season 11-13 and Season 15.**


End file.
